Blessed Nightmares
by LadyWillow
Summary: One-shot. When Christine has a nightmare, what starts as comfort from everyone's favorite Phantom turns into a night of discovery for both. EC, R/R Please! EDITED!


Legal Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Phantom of the Opera

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Phantom of the Opera... I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.

Notes: This fic is a bit AU. Christine is staying with Erik in his home, and although a bit of a courtship is taking place, Christine has not admitted feelings for Erik, and he isn't pushing her. They'll hug, sometimes even hold hands... but nothing more. Until now.

**Blessed Nightmares**

My voice rang out clearly through the room, and my chest heaved as I panted, trying to calm my racing heart.

Footsteps raced toward down the hall and the door opened, revealing a very concerned Erik looking at me in worry.

"Christine? What has happened?" He asked, moving across the floor toward me and drawing me up into his arms when I slumped against his body.

"It was just a nightmare." I insisted, placing my hands on his chest and pulling back to look up at him gently. "Really, I don't know why I let them bother me."

He frowned down at me, leaning his forehead against mine.

"What did you dream?" He asked kindly.

I immediately became nervous, tilting my head down and pulling my hands into my lap.

"Nothing of any real importance or concern, Erik." I insisted, chancing a glance up at his face through my eyelashes before quickly lowering my gaze again.

He nodded, not sure how to press for more information, and wanting to keep from hurting me inadvertently by making me think any more about a dream which had obviously upset me greatly.

"Well...do you need anything? Some water?" He asked, eager to help, or even prolong the contact between the two of us.

"No... no water, thank you Erik... could you just... sit here with me? Just until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly, afraid of what he would say.

Erik was surprised, no doubt, but he hid it well, and instead nodded wordlessly. He watched as I lay back against my bed again. Erik bit his lip and stood, pulling my blankets up over my body and tucking me in gently. I smiled gratefully up at him, trying to hide my sudden desire to pull him down next to me.

He sat down then, and kept his eyes on his hands as my own closed, and after a few moments I gave a frustrated sigh.

Reaching out, I grabbed one of his hands and he gasped, than stiffened. My eyes were still closed, however, and I ignored his surprise.

"Christine?" He breathed in thinly veiled wonder, and I replied by squeezing his fingers gently.

Before long, I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

I woke several hours later to the feeling of his hand being pulled from mine as he stood to leave. I kept my eyes closed mostly, but peaked out from my eyelashes to see him looking down at me with a soft expression in his eyes. He turned to leave, and I called out softly.

"Don't go."

He jumped, and turned to me. "Go back to sleep, Christine."

I bit my lip and sat up. "Please stay..."

He blushed and shook his head. "No Christine... I must go now, before I cannot bring myself to leave."

My eyes were wide, luminous in the darkness as I stood and walked cautiously to him, my nightgown loose against my body, the pale ribbons hanging from it limply.

Erik was frozen as he watched me advance, my lips parted slightly.

"What would keep you?"

Even now I wasn't sure what I was feeling... I wasn't completely naive, I knew that this feeling was called desire, but I didn't know what to do. Vaguely I was realizing that the look in Erik's eyes, that intense fire that had frightened me for so long was not anger, but instead... want, desire... but was that possible? It seemed so intense.

Drawing closer, I saw that fire again, and I flushed slightly, looking up at him.

"Christine..." His voice was strained, yet husky, and he looked away.

Boldly I reached up, cupping his face and turning his gaze back to me.

"Erik..." I breathed, my voice hardly audible, and I tilted my face, eyes slowly closing as I moved forward and put my lips cautiously against his.

I heard and felt his gasp as he stiffened, trying to pull back. I held him to me, a hand behind his head, and he slowly relaxed, putting his hand on my side gently and making a barely audible whimper.

When I drew back a few moments later, Erik's eyes were wide and shinning and he let out a long, low breath.

We looked silently into each other's eyes, and then with a cry, Erik pulled me to him, kissing me with a passion that shocked me, and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I could feel his control over his emotions break, and he groaned into my mouth as he pressed his body firmly against mine, backing me up until I was on the bed, and he lay atop of me. My hands worked their way into his hair, making soft cooing sounds.

Our lips broke apart and we both gasped for breath. Erik looked down at me in horror then, his eyes wide, and he scrambled back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, grabbing his upper arms and pulling him back.

"Oh God... what have I done..." He breathed, and he tried again to pull away, but I held him in place.

"You've done nothing I didn't want you to." I insisted, and he looked into my eyes with wonder.

"I love you, Erik." I whispered, tears in my eyes. "Please don't go... stay here with me."

He nodded wordlessly and rolled off of me, resting at my side. It was obvious that he was stunned, and I smiled as I stroked my fingers over his cheek.

"Christine? You... you love me?"

I smiled broadly, leaning in a brushing my lips across his cheek.

"I do, Erik."

"Oh Christine..." He breathed, leaning in to kiss me gently. He ran his fingers through my hair lovingly. "Oh, my dear…"

I moved closer, cuddling into his arms and he smiled, wrapping me into his strong embrace.

I could tell by the way he was holding his body, so rigid and tight, that he was fighting against his mounting need to take me, and I felt a shiver of both fear and want come through me. It was obvious that Erik feared his emotions coming free... was there reason? Could he possibly hurt me?

No, he could never do that...

Making up my mind, I knew that I loved him, trusted him... I wanted to be with him forever.

I kissed him again, letting the passion mount and mount until he was crushing me to his body and making small whimpering sounds, and I was aware of my own gentle coos of pleasure as his hands traced up and down my back gracefully. I reached up and pulled away his mask, tossing it beside us on the bed, and stroked my fingers over his face.

He pulled back then, his eyes wide, shock evident, and I only smiled coyly.

"That barrier between us has been taken down..." I began, leaning in to trace my tongue over his lips seductively. I could have sworn he purred. "And now… these other barriers, too?"

He stared at me for a moment, grinned rakishly, and pulled me to his body once again.

"Christine... I may be knowledgeable in many different things... but I've never... I mean, I don't know..."

"Shh... my love, we will learn together." I replied, kissing him again.

His hips almost immediately pressed against me, and I moaned at the sensation of his arousal pressing against my abdomen. Absently he pulled me up a bit, running almost on instincts as he rolled atop of me and began to trail his lips down my neck, licking and nibbling at my smooth flesh.

I could hear him whispering brokenly, and I felt tears fill my eyes at the beauty of the moment.

Erik's lips trailed down my chest, rising over my breasts, he looked down at me with his eyes wide.

"Beautiful... completely, divinely beautiful." He whispered in awe, before lowering his mouth to take in my nipple, nibbling slightly. I gasped and arched my back, crying out, and I could feel his lips smile against my skin.

Combing my fingers through his hair, I watched though slightly unfocused eyes as his mouth trailed lower and he nibbled at my belly, causing me to laugh and writhe about, attempting to escape the tickling sensation.

He laughed then, so joyously, and I pulled him down to rest against me again. My lips moved down his neck curiously, and he whimpered when my mouth found his ear. I nibbled and licked, experimenting, and Erik clutched my sides, his body shaking in need.

Looking up into his eyes, I smiled and rested my hands on his hips.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking fearful. I could only nod.

Cautiously he positioned himself, and slowly pressed forward. I cried out in pain, pulling my body away in reaction.

"Christine!" he exclaimed, fear in his eyes as he reached out to touch me.

"It's okay, Erik...it hurts a little, that's all."

He blinked the tears which were so close to the surface back, and pressed within again, only to meet that extreme pain once more. This time I only whimpered though, and clutched at the bedcovers, gritting my teeth. He drew back a bit, and pressed forward swiftly, and I gave a strangled cry, than let out a deep breath.

Erik rested within me, allowing me to get used to his flesh, and he reached a shaking hand out to trace over my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Christine..." He moaned, and I took a few more deep breaths, before wiggling my hips a bit, trying to get used to him. He felt so big and awkward, but at least it didn't hurt any more.

Meeting my eyes with his own, he drew back ever so slowly and then back in again, letting out a shuddering breath. I nibbled at his neck as he continued to move within me, and suddenly I felt a flash of heat. I gasped, crying out and thrusting my hips against his. Erik's eyes widened, and he began to move a bit faster, letting his own low, deep resonant moan mingle with my tiny whimpers of pleasure, and he kissed me then, as he thrust deeply once again and my back arched, then stiffened, as I cried out my release.

Erik waited only a moment, looking down at my body, moist with a fine sheen of sweat, before he continued moving, his pace almost frantic as he clutched my hips and closed his eyes, head tilting back. It took only a few more moments before he moaned, thrusting deep within me and shuddering powerfully.

He allowed himself to lean forward and rest against my body again, and I traced my fingers across his back as he placed his head on my chest and caught his breath and mind.

"Oh Christine...I have finally known true joy, to be one with you... my angel…" He choked, and I felt his tears mingle with the sweat on my body. I tilted his face up and kissed him sweetly.

Reluctantly he pulled out of my body, and I sighed at the loss as he lay beside me and I curled into his arms, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beating strongly within as he pulled the blankets around us.

"Christine?" He asked suddenly, just as I was dropping off to sleep. "What was your nightmare?"

I looked up at him lovingly, reaching up to trace my fingers over his cheek. "That I told you of my love... and you left me in the night after you held me until I fell asleep... that I woke up to only emptiness beside me and the knowledge that I wasn't enough for you..."

Erik stopped me there with a finger to my lips. "You will always be more than enough for me, my darling... never doubt this again."

I nodded with a smile, and kissed the finger that still rested against my lips.

"Goodnight, Erik."

"Goodnight, my love. Pleasant dreams."

FIN


End file.
